


Hero Academia DxD Side Story — A Cat Nap Wedding

by DinoCam1234



Series: Hero Academia DxD [2]
Category: High School DxD, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Gen, just did this on a whim, mentioned harem, minor spoilers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoCam1234/pseuds/DinoCam1234
Summary: Today is a very special day for a certain white-haired kitty!





	Hero Academia DxD Side Story — A Cat Nap Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! If you’re all wondering what the occasion for this is, it’s to commemorate the newlyweds, Yuki Kaji and Ayana Taketatsu, the Japanese voice actors of Issei and Koneko.
> 
> So I decided to do this to help celebrate. As we all know, in canon Issei has proposed the girls and they all become his fiancees. While Izuku is nowhere near that in my story, I decided to do this on a whim.
> 
> Fun fact, Yuki also voices Todoroki, so that’s nice.

Today is the day to rejoice, as today is the day that would become a great memory.

Family, friends, rivals, and allies have all gathered in a shrine’s area where a wedding ceremony is held, a wedding for one certain Red Dragon and one lucky kitty.

“How is it that Shirone is getting married before me?” A pouting Kuroka wondered out loud.

“I know,” Ashido pouted alongside the Nekoshou. “When am _I_ gonna get married?”

“You two wanted to wait, remember?” Tsuyu bluntly told them, which caused the two to lower their heads further.

“That reminds me. We’re almost done with the weddings now, right?” Kyoka asked.

“Yes. Just mine, Elmenhilde, and Mei’s are left after this one,” Le Fey said.

At the entrance, people were entering and walking in. Flutes are playing as the groom and bride are walking side by side with a paper umbrella, the groom is Midoriya Izuku, wearing a traditional montsuki haori hakama and the bride Toujou Shirone, or as she liked to be called Koneko, with a beautiful white shiromuku.

Today was Izuku and Koneko’s wedding. After having already married the other girls before with their own wedding ceremonies, it was now Izuku’s turn with Koneko.

As the couple walked, everybody who has been gathered around was smiling at them and are saying ‘congratulations’, ‘I’m so happy for you!’, or something similar.

Koneko could not stop but feel great joy, she is marrying the person she loved in his hometown. As they approached the altar, Koneko remembered all the times that she and Izuku shared together. From when he first joined in Rias’ Peerage to when they trained and fought together. Whenever things got out of hand he would jump to save the day.

Or how she was so depressed and frustrated as everyone grew stronger but her. The fear of using Senjutsu was holding her back until Izuku helped her overcome and accepted who she is. The times when she took every opportunity to sit on his lap, and the times when he would sometimes pat her head and rubbed her cat ears. The moments they shared during the Senjutsu healing treatments. And that time when she got into mating season nearly done the deed with Izuku.

And she was happy to hear that Izuku had eventually accepted the idea of polygamist and promised that he would make every girl happy, thus every date they spent together were each memorable, and Izuku would always find the time to spend time with her.

Truly she was grateful to him, and that is why she loves him. She was also overjoyed that Izuku took her as one of his fiancees.

“Koneko-chan, are you okay?” Izuku whispered, noticing her expression as they walked.

Koneko looked at Issei as she whispered back. “Yes. Just remembering all the times we had together.”

"Hmm… Yeah. So am I." Izuku smiled before the two of them focus back on the ceremony.

* * *

After the ceremony, Izuku and Koneko are now in a rented traditional room, both seiza sitting on the futon. The now official married couple are about to begin their honeymoon. The two of them were kissing passionately, sensing the other’s feelings and getting physical. They kissed before a number of times, but these had much more passion since they got married and are starting their honeymoon.

The two of them proceed to undo their kimonos, one by one each fabric of clothing fell before Izuku laid her on the futon as they continued their kissing session with Izuku giving a round of kisses on Koneko’s neck and parts of her face.

“Izuku-sen… Izuku…” Koneko whispered under the kisses. Izuku stopped before looking at her in wonder.

“Yes, Koneko?”

“Have I… Does my body look good?” She asked, her robe was untied and revealing her naked body. She has grown quite the beautiful woman with a more curvaceous body and her chest grown big.

Izuku smiles as he responds. “Yeah, you have grown quite beautifully.”

Truth be told, puberty hit Koneko pretty well. Once she had declared that when she was a little bit taller and growing more in certain areas she wanted to be Izuku’s bride. Looking at her now, she was now taller and a bit curvier. Her once flat chest has grown into a fine pair of bosoms. While she was nowhere near as endowed as Kuroka, Koneko certainly could now match most of the other girls now, especially Ravel. The former Phenex certainly wasn’t happy when she saw that Koneko’s boobs were bigger than her’s now.

But in all honesty, Izuku didn’t mind if Koneko did not grow very well, whether she was a bit taller, still small but grow a bit, an average chest or lacking to any of those; he would still love her.

The two then continue to kiss, with Izuku’s hands running through Koneko’s body, earning moans under the kisses. Suddenly, Koneko’s cat ears and tail appeared, and just by the sight of them made Izuku go for her ears as he rubs one of them follow by biting one, earning a louder moan.

Taking pleasure by her moaning, Izuku whispered to her ear. “You're so cute, my adorable little kitty.”

“And you’re so gentle, Kissy Dragon.” Koneko returned before moaning as Izuku went back to biting her ear.

And with that, the two newlyweds spent most of the night making love passionately…


End file.
